Zephyr
Zephyr (ゼファー, Zefā), who is also known as: "Black Arm" Zephyr (黒腕のゼファー, Kokuwan no Zefā) and Z''' (ゼット, Zetto) was the leader of the Neo Navy and the main antagonist of the Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z. He was once a Navy admiral before his resignation. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese) Zephyr appeared as a big and muscular man, being almost twice the height of an average-height man (Almost 348 cm. in height), with short purple hair and a large mechanical right arm connected to the left hip with some mast rigging. Underneath that mechanical arm is a regular-sized, pitch black prosthetic arm. He dressed in a Navy-like coat with his Jolly Roger impressed on it and baggy trousers tucked into his boots, and a pair of sunglasses. His age is 74. He has some breathing problems due to his age, so when he breathes too hard, he must use an aerosol. Gallery Personality He believed deeply in justice and heroism, having joined the Navy simply to fulfill both desires, and resigning eventually when he realized the organization was not what it seemed. Originally a happy person, being popular among his subordinates and having created a loving family, his life changed for the worse when his wife and son were murdered by a pirate and his arm eventually severed by another, the latter who would become a Warlord; all of this loss and injustice led to a deep hatred towards wizards and pirates, as he formed a group to take matters into his own hands and annihilate them all himself even if it also meant opposing the World Government and the Navy. His hatred led to irrational acts such as plotting to destroy the world itself to eradicate his enemies. He believed that pirates must be eliminated on sight, and that merely imprisoning them is ridiculous. His loathing towards pirates was so strong that he would go to the extremes to achieve his agenda, even if it meant directly opposing the Navy and World Government, such as stealing a powerful weapon from the Navy, and raising a jolly roger. Zephyr’s ultimate ambition was to end the Great Age of Piracy, which he planned to achieve by using the Dyna Stone to destroy the three Endpoints to release enough subterranean magma to destroy the New World itself. Despite his loathing for pirates, he did have a sense of loyalty and respect to even his enemies to the bitter end, as he gave up his life to give time for his Neo Navy, Team Natsu, and the Straw Hat Pirates to escape from Kizaru, having come to respect the latter after their final battle. Relationships Friends/Allies *Neo Navy **Shuzo **Ain Family *Unnamed wife (deceased) *Unnamed son (deceased) Neutral *World Government *Navy Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook Abilities and Powers In a trailer, he was referred to as being the strongest enemy that the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail have faced yet. As the captain of the Neo Navy, Zephyr had complete authority over the crew; an armada of several hundred warships, with three Cursed Fruit users and a Pacifista army as part of the crew. In Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z, he managed to steal the Dyna Stones from the Navy, explosives capable of destroying an entire island and said to have power to rival the Ancient Weapons, increasing his group's lethality. In the past he was a Navy admiral, which means his command over the soldiers within the organization was once the second highest, just underneath the fleet admiral, and he was once crowned as the World Government's greatest military power, being among the strongest individual fighters within the government and Marine organizations of his time. He also had the authority to issue a Buster Call on any island he deemed a threat, and could give that authority to any World Government agent. With his resignation, he forfeited such privileges. After his resignation and prior to becoming an extremist, he was requested to stay in the military as an instructor, and he trained many powerful cadets who would become high ranking officers, and even after defection his legacy left many of his former disciples showing genuine remorse of having to fight their instructor, indicating he was an excellent and charismatic teacher. In the trailer, it was also shown that he could charge at his opponents with a lot of speed despite his size and the weapon he carries, and was able to counter Natsu, Luffy, Erza, Zolo, Gray, and Sanji's (all of whom were trained by some of the most powerful figures in the world) attacks against him with little problem. His fighting skills are revealed to be mostly based on his physical features and Haki, showing a strength able to hold out against Luffy's own and a high speed, able to follow Borsalino's movements, despite his breathing problems. His strength was so great that he was able to create a large shock wave and crater by simply striking the ground. Haki It was stated that all Navy with a rank of Vice Admiral and above can use Haki, so Zephyr can also use this ability. He mastered Armament Haki at age 34, allowing him to coat himself with it and turn his arms black for much more devastating strikes and defenses, which earned him the nickname "Black Arm", and used it quite commandingly in a battle with Luffy. He was also easily able to break Kibin's Iron Body with a Haki-enhanced punch. Six Powers Like several other high-ranking Navy officers, Zephyr has mastered the Six Powers martial arts style, although he has not been shown using it. Weapons He had a mechanical arm that is named '''Battle Smasher which he used as a powerful bludgeoning weapon. The weapon was constructed by Navy scientists after Zephyr lost his right arm. The arm was imbedded with Sea-Prism Stone, effective for combating against Cursed Fruit users, especially Logia-class users like Borsalino and his Glint-Glint Fruit. Inside Smasher there also were a powerful blast cannon and a machine gun turret. He also used a simple handgun which shot Sea-Prism Stone bullets. History Past Childhood As a child, Zephyr played the role of a hero named "Z", as he defeated bullies while protecting a girl and her doll. Navy Service Sixty years ago, a 14 year old Zephyr enlisted in the Navy, desiring to become a hero. He eventually participated in his first battle four years later. At age 28, Zephyr realized that the Navy are not always heroes. Six years later, Zephyr had mastered Armament Haki. For this reason, he received the epithet "Black Arm". Zephyr became an Admiral at age 38, during Gol D. Roger and Ward Newgate's golden age. By this time, he had become very popular with his subordinates. He got married, and a year later, his son was born. Zephyr's happiness was ended prematurely when a pirate murdered his wife and son three years later. Zephyr wanted to resign from the Marines, but he was eventually persuaded to stay as an instructor. He trained many cadets, most of whom would ascend the Navy bureaucracy in both power and status. Twenty-three years after the death of his loved ones, Zephyr's arm was cut off by a pirate who had once pleaded for his life when he was arrested by the former Admiral, along with his entire division massacred with only Ain and Binz surviving. At age 70, Zephyr received his mechanical arm from a government scientist. Neo Navy One year ago, the same pirate who severed Zephyr's arm became a Warlord, prompting the instructor and former Admiral to renounce the Navy in order to create his own group, the Neo Navy. With his new group they plotted to destroy all pirates. Sometime after the Neo Navy were formed, Ain and Shuzo dueled each other for the position of Z's right hand. Ain became the victor and Z appointed her as his second-in-command. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Ain and Zephyr learn Shuzo's fate of being sentenced to Impel Down from the newspapers. Ain tells Zephyr that she should have made herself clealer to him, apologizing. She then wonders if the Navy found out what they were up to. Zephyr tells her not to worry, that no amount of torture will make him or his men talk. Confident in his minions loyalty, this setback does not bother him in the least. He then gets a call on his Transponder Snail, announcing they will be arriving at an island soon. Zephyr promises the end of the New World is near, and he will kill every last single pirate in it. Zephyr and the rest of the Neo Navy arrived at Firs Island and he is prepared to eradicate all the pirates in the New World. Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Former Antagonists Category:Neo Navy Category:New World Characters Category:Six Powers Users Category:Haki Users Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Former Navy Admirals Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Amputees Category:Deceased